Twisted Betrayal
by Zaidee
Summary: Koenma had a vision. Yusuke would die. But if he died; who would save the three worlds? An elaborate ruse, a twisted betrayal, some new and some old friends, along with new enemies and paths, and one chance to save it all… But what is all? HxY. SG-1/YYH
1. Chapter One: Strangers

This is my first fan-fiction so I hope its okay. It is a SG-1/YYH crossover. I haven't watched SG-1 in a very long time so I'm sorry if I have a few things here and there that are wrong.

There will be some shonen-ai and maybe even some other things so if you don't like it, then don't read. Most of it will likely be between Hiei and Yusuke since they are my favourite pairing.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Stargate SG-1. I just love the shows.**_

Also I don't clam this whole story as my own idea, I read a fanfiction by MidnightAbyss and merely wanted to write my own version but the start of it will be VERY simular to begin with. Also MidnightAbyss has given me permission to do so, so there no need to flame me about that.

_**Edit: After lose my original story I have finally decided to start writing this again and try and fix any spelling mistakes while I am at it. If you pick up that anything is spelt wrong or that I've typed so fast that I've missed a letter or word, feel free to tell me so that I can fix it. ^___^**_

**CHAPTER ONE: Strangers**

The siren of the SGC blared loudly through the ears of everyone on the base. Jack rushed to see what was coming this time.  
He reached the control room at the same time as Teal'c. Who was soon followed by Sam and Daniel. They walked over to General Hammond together.  
"The signal is from an undiscovered planet, sir." one of the men called as he typed rapidly across the keyboard in front of him.

"Leave it open, they could be friendly." the general ordered.

Two boys stood in a battlefield, surrounded by an army of demons. They had been backed up onto a ramp leading to a circular statue that was covered in mould from age.  
A blue light flashed behind them, but they didn't dare turn to look at it. That would give the demons a split second opening that they couldn't afford.  
The two boys had been battling for hours and hadn't seemed to get anywhere.  
'_It's hopeless…_' the black-haired boy thought. He was covered in so many wounds that you could barely make out the tattoos of his heritage through the blood. And the redhead beside him wasn't fairing any better. They had both lost their shirts in battle and the demons were becoming too much. No matter how many they brought down, new ones seemed to appear out of nowhere.

The army took a step forward; the two boys took an involuntary step back. They positioned themselves into a fighting stance. They weren't about to go down without a fight.

One demon lunged at the redhead, but was quickly brought down by his whip. This signalled the second round of the battle. All the demons rushed forward. The black-haired boy shot a red light out of his finger and disintegrated some of the demons before them. More rushed in and the boys were pushed back. They were quickly running out of energy.

The black-haired boy saw his friend thrown through the blue light behind them.  
"KURAMA!" He screamed, looking back over his shoulder calling for if friend but the red-haired boy didn't hear him. In the seconded that he looked back the black-haired boy was quickly surrounded.  
"And that takes care of that." Was the last thing he heard as he too was pushed though the blue light as well.

While the people at the computers were attempting to memorise the code the gate was giving off, the general and the SG-1 were watching to see if anything came through the gate. The gunmen were prepared to shoot if the order was given and were positioned around the gate.  
"Um, Sir… there is something blocking us from memorising the whole code and we can't figure it out. This has never happened before; it is as if some or something is blocking us from seeing it all." One of the men at the computers said urgently while still typing as fast as he could.  
"Well keep trying and figure it out pronto." Answered General Hammond as he anticipated what was going to come though the gate if anything at all.

It seemed as if nothing was going to come through. Then a red-haired boy flew through the gate and skidded across the ramp and hit his head on the wall across the other side of the room. He was covered head to foot in wounds and blood. He lay motionless on the floor. Shortly afterwards a black-haired boy was flung though the portal and ended up on top the red-haired boy. He too was covered from head to toe in wounds and blood.

Both boys were fairly tall, Jack guessed they were in their late teens. One had long, bright red hair down to his waist. Jack might've thought he was a girl if it weren't for the fact that he had no shirt. The other had black hair that went down to his calves and strange tattoos all over his body.

Shortly after the gate was unable to sustain the wormhole between the two worlds and shut down. Everyone looked toward the two boys on the floor, unable to decide if they were a threat or not. They were about go check on them; the gun men still had their guns at the ready, though now pointed at the two boys instead of the gate. When the black-haired boy rolled off of the other and weakly muttered something that Jack didn't understand.  
"Daniel, do you know what he just said?" Jack asked.  
"Uh. It was Japanese and it sounded like he said: Did we beat 'em?" Daniel answered.  
"Beat who?" Jack asked. Though he already knew the answer would be 'I don't know'.

Then the black-haired boy seemed to realise something and got up rather quickly for someone as injured as he was and stood up in a fighting stance, protectively over the red-haired boy.  
"Kurama?" He asked nudging the red head with is foot while staring at all the men. He let out a feral growl as he noticed all the guns pointed at them. He began to charge up red light on the tip of his finger.  
_"If it is a fight you want then it's a fight you will get." _He said in a series of snarls and growls forgetting that they couldn't understand him as his demon side kicked in to make up for how tired he really was.

The gun men took as step forward as they saw the threat. Jack looked around the room, "Was it just mean or dose anyone else think that the kid just sound like a wild animal?"  
"Yeah…" was the only thing that came to mind as Sam stared at the kids. "So any ideas? Surly we can't shoot, their just kids?" She exclaimed.  
"That maybe, but one of those 'kids' is charging some sort of strange red light on his finger and I get the feeling that its not just for looks." Jack said sarcastically.  
"Well what ever we do, we better decided soon." Cut in General Hammond.

"If I may," Daniel left the room and walked down to the gate room where it all was happening. The black-haired figured turned his head slightly to look over at Daniel as he walked down the stairs. He puts his hands up in the air to say that he meant no harm.  
"Daniel! What are you doing?" Jack shouted as he, Sam and Teal'c followed Daniel to the gate room. Daniel signalled the men to lower their guns as he walked closer to the boy.  
"Well if he is acting on predatory instincts then he is only act as he because the guns are a threat to himself and his friend who he is protectively standing over." He said with out looking over his shoulder and with out taking his eyes from the boy.

The boy looked at Daniel, then at the people behind him, and then at the men as they lowered their guns. He looked at Daniel as if to decide if he could thrust him or not. Daniel gave a small reassuring smile. The boy continued to stare as thought it over, is eyes changed from blood red to soft brown and his long black hair subtracted back into his scalp and went from be down to his calf to being just past his ear. The glowing ball of light on his fingerer changed from red to blue before vanishing all together as he dropped onto his knees.  
"Arigato," he whispered before he collapsed forwards unconscious.  
Jack looked at Daniel and as if know what he was going to say he turned to them and told them that the boy had said 'Thank you'.  
"Right, anyway get them medical attention," Hammond ordered have now also entered the room "And keep an eye on them. We don't know if they're dangerous or not and after that display I'm even less sure then before."

The SG-1 group followed the medical team to the infirmary, where the doctors began to treat the boys' wounds. Luckily for them with both of the boys out cold it made it easier to treat them, of cause after the black haired boys previews out-burst they has him strapped to the table just encase.

Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel had taken turns watching them all night, while the other three rested. Of cause, all of them remaining in the same room, hoping that one of the boys would wake up so that they could decide if they were dangerous or not.  
Their hopes and efforts to stay awake were rewarded when the redhead woke up. The boy blinked his eyes a few times and sat up. He looked around the room and got out of the hospital bed. He tried to walk over to the other boy, but he fell to his knees after taking two steps. He leaned against the bed frame and tried to get up again.

Jack, being the caring person that he is, went over to help the boy after he had quickly woken the others. When he had gotten closer, the boy's emerald gaze snapped up to meet Jack's brown eyes. The fear in the boy's eyes was evident and as Jack came closer, the boy backed away. It was then that Jack realized the boys were no harm to them. They probably had had no intention of being there.  
"It's alright. We're not going to hurt you. We just want to know who you are," Jack said calmly, trying to get the boy to calm down and trust him. The boy seemed to be able to tell that this was the truth.

"My name is Kurama." He answered in perfected English.

Thanks for reading, I hope you like it and that I can get the next chapter up soon so that you can see that I am trying to make this my own story, it was just easier to leave most of the start of it the same because it worked for what I want to happen.

_Words and meaning;_  
Arigato – Thank you

Edit: Thanks sunakolllx for picking up that I'd spelt that wrong. XD


	2. Chapter Two: Introductions

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SG-1 or YYH. I only own this story and the idea for it; or well most of the idea I guess since MidnightAbyss was the one who inspired me.**_

P.S. REVIEWS ARE APRETIATED. Even if it is only constructive criticism, it is still appreciated because at least then I can try to improve if you tell me what is wrong.

**One and only review:**  
Sunakollx: Whoops... XD Thanks for the heads up. I'll fix that later and I'm glad you like it. I'll have the next chapter soon, I'm just trying to get a better idea of the layout of the base of SG-1 because I haven't watch it in such a long and and nor can I now. And if you watch SG-1 don't ask me what series I'm going from because I have no idea yet; except that it would have to be before series 6 because that is when Janet apparently dies. XD

**CHAPTER TWO: Introductions**

Jack watched as an emotionless mask replaced the fearful one on the boy's – no, Kurama's face. He was startled by this, but didn't let it show as he helped the boy up and led him to a chair near by.

Kurama looked around before he spotted Yusuke strapped down to the bed. Kurama was horrified and stood up abruptly, forgetting that he was playing the weak little boy for a second.  
"Why do you have Yusuke tide down like that?" He all but yelled before remembering his act and let out a small grown as he slowly sat back down. But what he didn't know was that all four people in the room noticed his small slip up but portended not to have noticed for now.

"So, your friends name is Yusuke?" Jack asked ignoring the question for now.  
"Yes, now please tell me why you have him tired down," Kurama answered quietly; hating that he had avoid his original question but stopped him self from getting angry, just in case this was a test of some sort. Daniel, seeing that it was useless to test this one answered Kurama's previews question.  
"We have him restrained as a safety precaution because before when you two arrived he was acting very much like a predatory animal and had some sort of glowing red light on his finger and while we don't know what it was, we know it is likely dangerous. But if you can guarantee that he won't deliberately hurt anyone here; I'm sure we can untie him."

Kurama watched out of the corner of his eye as Yusuke's hand twitched, likely testing the strength of the straps he guessed; luckily no one else seemed to have seen. Kurama looked down at his knees and snorted.  
"Yusuke you fool," he whispered under his breath before looking back up, know that Yusuke would hear him.  
"I can most certainly guaranty that he won't purposely hurt anyone of you, but unless you do want him to go berserk when he wakes up I do believe that it would be best that you undo those." Daniel looked at the others.  
"Fine, undo them Daniel," Ordered Jack as he signalled for Daniel to undo them.

The second that the buckles were undone Yusuke bolted upright and seemed to jump across to the other side of the room. He let out a loud feral growl as he glared at all of them, letting his hair grow long and his tattoos showing as he let his demonic instincts took over again. Then a calm voice cut in.  
_"Yusuke that is enough. These people are not a threat."_ Kurama stood up and turned to face Yusuke, slipping into Makai dialogue and completely blowing his cover.  
_"They had me tied down, what do you expect me to do?"_  
_"I expect you to calm down and act more civilly around them. They had you previously tied down because they thought you might be a threat and right now all you are doing is proving to them that we could be a threat. And in the future you need to work on your acting skills, My Lord"_ He added the last bit with more then a hint of sarcasm.  
"Kurama you know as well as I do that no demon likes to be restrain and especially not when they have the stomach and neck so exposed in a room full of strangers." He growled but allowed himself to look more human again and stood behind the seat Kurama has now sat back down in.

"Sorry about that." Kurama apologised, returning to English once more.  
"That okay, I can see why you asked that we untie him before." Jack said, not missing a beat. The others having decided that it was now safer, sat or stood closer to Kurama.  
"So, what are your names?" Kurama asked softly, looking around the room.  
"Well, my name is Jack O'Neill. This is Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, and Teal'c." He said point to each of them in order. Kurama turned to look at each, who was being introduced and nodded curtly, then turned back to Jack who he had figured long a go was the leader of their little group. "It's a pleasure to meet you all," he said holding out his hand, remembering that shaking hands is the English costume for meeting someone new.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was all the growling and snarling going on between you two before?" He signalled between Yusuke and Kurama with his hand. Kurama thought about this for a moment, considering that thanks to Yusuke they couldn't pretended to be just be a couple of lost HUMAN teens he decided to simply tell the truth.  
"Ah well, sorry about that. My Lord and I," He said the lord bit sarcastically. "Were mealy talking in our native tongue of Makai."  
"My Lord?" Sam asked. "Are you of royalty Yusuke?"  
"Kurama! I told you to stop calling me that." Yusuke yelled in both annoyance and a little embarrassed.  
"But is the truth, MY LORD." He dragged out the last bit and Jack could help but laugh as he what these to bicker.  
"Okay so he some sort of royalty in denial and you native tongue is a bunch of animalistic growling?" Jack asked with a hint of interest. Kurama couldn't help but snorted at the _'Royalty in denial'_.  
"That about sums it up, can we go now?" Yusuke asked, quickly becoming rather bored and annoyed.

"Sorry, we'll escort you to a more comfortable room in a few minutes; I was just wandering, if you don't mind me asking. What happened to you two? I mean if Yusuke is royalty, why were you two so wounded?" Daniel asked curiously. Kurama didn't answer. His eyes had flashed gold for a moment and everyone had tensed up, automatically thinking that he was a goa'uld.  
"We were attacked," he stated simply.  
"We have guessed that much," Teal'c said in his usual deep, emotionless voice.

"You are not human. What are you?" Kurama asked in a simple in a curious voice.  
"How did you know I was not a human?" Teal'c asked.  
"You do not smell like a human. You do not smell like anything I have ever met before," he said in the same emotionless voice.  
"How can you smell him from that far away? And how can you tell what someone is by smell? What are you two?" Sam asked. Kurama smiled slightly.  
"I am human. And yet, I am not. Both, but neither," Kurama answered, though there was a hint of amusement in his voice.  
"Well ain't that the truth," Yusuke from said behind with a hint of amusement.  
"Also, why do all of you give off such weird signals?" He asked.  
"So now you consider them safe enough to act civilly? It took you long enough. I'd determined that before I woke up." Yusuke glared down at his friend.  
"Oh shut up fox. I'm just glad that we're somewhere where no one's gonna try to kill us," Yusuke said quickly. "True. I wonder……I woke up and we were here, so how did we get here?"

"You came through the gate," Jack said ignoring for the moment that they had jumped over what had happened to them.  
"O...K... Now what is this 'gate' that you're talking about?" Yusuke asked puzzled.

"The stargate, you came through it. Don't you know what it is?" Daniel asked perplexed.  
"You mean that blue light? Nope. Never heard of it," Yusuke shrugged it off as no big deal.  
"I think I heard of it once. It was supposed to take you to different worlds. Kuronue and I were hoping it could take us to Ningenkai, for reasons of our own, of course. We couldn't find it so we gave up and went looking for something else, since no one seemed to know about it," Kurama said.  
"Who's Kuronue?" Sam asked.  
"Old friend," Kurama answered, waving it off.  
"So where are we?" Yusuke asked.

"You're at Stargate Command," a new voice called. Everyone's heads turned toward the door.  
"Ah, General. So glad you could make it," Jack said happily, yet a bit sarcastically.  
"Janet said that you all were interrogating our poor guests to death," General Hammond said jokingly.  
"Oh yes! We're getting terrible, terrible headaches from all the questions they've been asking us," Yusuke said, dramatically putting his hand to his forehead and falling forwards  
leaning on Kurama as support. "Oh the pain! I can't take it anymore!" Yusuke said playfully. Kurama grinned at his friend's crazy antics.  
"So dose you being here mean we get to leave this room?" Yusuke asked with a grin that screamed mischievous.  
"Yes, I believe so. Janet will show you to our guest rooms we have prepared on such short notice."

A woman who he guessed must have been Janet walked into the room.  
"I'm Dr. Fraiser, the local base doctor. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to your rooms." She said politely. Yusuke looked at Kurama who nodded courteously to the Doctor.  
"Need the way," Kurama indicate with his hand and grabbed Yusuke sleeve with his other hand; Janet turned and walked out the room.  
"Hey, let go Kurama, I can walk for myself!" Yusuke complained as he followed Kurama out of the room but not before pulling his arm from Kurama's grip.  
"I never doubted that detective; I mealy figured that your fish like mind would take to long to process that we were leaving the room." Jack and the other could help but laugh at this as they walked behind the boys.  
"HEY! I am not a fish! If any ones a fish it's Kuwabara!" Yusuke said defensively and refused to speak any more.

"Just how big is this place?" Yusuke wined as they wait the escalator to arrive at their destination.  
"It is big enough," Answered Teal'c, then there was a ping sound and the door opened up.

"Normally, with unexpected guessed we would house you on level four but because of your display yesterday we thought it would be best if we housed you on level twenty-five with us so that if something happens we can get to you faster," General Hammond explained as Yusuke, Kurama and Janet let the elevator.  
"Aw, how kind; you think we'll kill you." Yusuke joked.  
"Yusuke!" Kurama hissed. "That is enough. Sir, what my friend here means to say is; if we wished to have harmed you in any way, we would have already done so." Kurama explained trying not to get on these strangers bad side but he didn't miss how a single one of the five of them went on the defensive in some way before the doors slid shut.

"Um, well this way. We figured it might be best if we allowed you to share a room." Janet said nervously as she led them to their room. "Please refrain from leaving you room, less you need to use the bath room. Someone will be standing out side your room at all times and we will come and get you when we have decided what to do next." She smiled nerveless at them.  
"Thank you for your hospitality it is more then I would expect from strangers and I am sorry if we have frightened you in anyway." Kurama said as politely and calmly as he could. Janet nodded curtly and the boys to their own.

After the door was shut Kurama turned around and smacked Yusuke over the head.  
"OW! What the hell was that for?!" Yusuke wined a little annoyed as he rubbed his now abused head.  
"That is for acting the way you have. We don't have any idea where we are, or how we got here or how we a going to get home; assuming we can even get home and you go and threaten the only people who might be able to help us." Kurama all but yelled though clenched teeth. His eye flashed yellow again as he tried to calm himself down. At the sight of Kurama's eyes flashing yellow Yusuke swallowed whatever retort he had.  
"Okay, I'm sorry man. But you were out cold and I was barely standing and they had guns pointed at us, what did you want me to do? I wasn't going to hurt them, well not unless they shot first. I was just using the scare tactic and prying they would leave us be; and then I wake up and I'm strapped to some bed. How am I surpassed to react?" Yusuke asked trying to explain himself to a rather pissed of Kurama.  
"Fine, just shut up and let me be unless you want a fully transformed Youko…" He said though his teeth. At that Yusuke walked over to a bed and laid back in thought while staring up at the roof.

I don't know about you but I don't really like reading short fanfictions all that often so I tried to draw this out to make it slightly longer then this chapter originally was. I hope you've enjoyed reading it.

Even though I'm more then certain that most will know this;  
Youko - Fox Demon


	3. Chapter Three: The Trip to Mall

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SG-1 or YYH.**_

P.S. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED. Even if it is only constructive criticism, it is still appreciated because at least then I can try to improve if you tell me what is wrong.

**CHAPTER THREE: The Trip to Hell**

General Hammond, Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were all sitting around the table in the briefing room on level twenty-seven watching as Kurama hit Yusuke across the head. Also didn't fail to notice when Kurama's eyes flashed gold for a second or how the few small flex seemed to remain.  
"Youko?..." Daniel mumbled, "I think the briefly translates into 'Fox Demon'…"  
"Demon?" Teal'c asked  
"A demon is a term used for evil creatures that are believed to have once live a very long time ago but these days they only exist in fairy tales that are used to scare misbehaving children." Explained Daniel  
"Well if what he just said were true then that could possible explain the red glowy light." Jack stared up at the screen as Yusuke gazed at the roof looking more then a little bored and Kurama sat on the other bed cross legged with his eyes closed.  
"Well if that were the case then I consider us to be very lucky to still be here; but also if they truly are demons and Yusuke is of some form of royalty then he might be their king or something and in that case we are extremely lucky to still be here." Daniel said as the shock of his realization hit him.  
"Indeed," Mumbled Teal'c as they all gazed up at the monitor of the two boy's room.

"So now the question is, what do we do with them?" Asked General Hammond.  
"Well they appear to be friendly unless provoked, and their only children, why can't we give them the befit of the drought see if we can't make allies of them? If they are that powerful they could be of great help to use ageist the goa'uld," Said Sam.  
"I suppose we could try, but first I think it would be best if we were to get them some new cloths." Said General Hammond, Then they finely heard one of the two boys speak again.

"Hey Kurama I know this is probably a bad time and a bad question but do you think they'd mind if I had a little target practise? It's so boring in here and I really can't stand when people invade my privacy." Yusuke looked first at Kurama from the corner of his eyes before he look directly are the mini hidden camera and smiled.  
"Yusuke…" But Yusuke all ready had a very small amount of blue light on his fingerer tip.  
"But their eavesdropping and I'll be sure to try and not damage anything else." He wined. Kurama finely opened his eyes to look at Yusuke.  
"I'm not going to be able to stop you am I?" He asked already knowing the answer.  
"Nope. Rei Gun!" and then Yusuke fired the small blue light right are the tiny camera and microphone.

They all stood up abruptly and rushed out the room to the elevator and up to the room the two boys were in. When that got there the door was wide open and the two guards were in the room with their guns pointed at the boys; who mind you, one was vaguely annoyed and the other was sitting up with his hands in the air and grinning like a maniac.

Yusuke leaned on his elbow to look around the guard at the door and laughed as he saw the five of them come running.  
"What? I was bored." He said as the reached the door and he began picking at his nails. "That and you were eavesdropping." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. Jack could help but laugh.  
"I like this kid more already, maybe we can adopt them." Apparently having already decided that the two kids could be a threat but weren't. His other four companions all looked at Jack like he'd grown a second head and then Daniel started laughing. Sam and Teal'c joined in until General Hammond cut in with a slight cough making them all stop abruptly.  
"Ah, yes Sir. Sorry Sir." Said Jack, as Sam and Daniel snickered a little.  
"Anyway, seeing as how we are all here how about we go and find you two something more comfortable to wear," Said General Hammond; the two soldiers having already left them room.  
Yusuke and Kurama looked down at what they where wearing; which was nothing but a pair of shred, bloody pants that by all accounts shouldn't still be able to stay on them and shrugged before follow their hosts out of the room.

Yusuke took a step back as Sam showed him the outfit they wanted Kurama and him to wear.  
"There is no way in hell I'm wearing those!" Yusuke all but yelled as he looked the outfits over. Kurama had an extremely pathetic look on his face and Yusuke had a disgusted look on his.

Sam didn't see what was wrong with them. They were just the normal clothes that were worn around the Stargate Command.  
"There's nothing wrong with these. They're normal clothes worn around here," Daniel tried to reasoned.  
"That's what you think. I'd be a laughing stock if I wore that anywhere, but here. There is no way I'm wearing that. I'll let Kurama fix my clothes, yeah; he can do that. But there is no way in hell that I'm gonna wear that!" Yusuke said quickly and loudly.  
"I think I'll fix our clothes. I _really_ don't want to wear that," Kurama muttered. "There ya go! Kurama will fix our clothes so that we don't have to wear that junk!" Yusuke yelled happily.  
"Unfortunately, I don't have anything to fix them with…" Kurama added quietly. Yusuke's face fell immediately.  
"Well then, we might be able to get you some new clothes. But you'll have to cooperate with us," Sam said sternly.  
"Indeed," Teal'c said.  
"Ya' know, I like this guy. He reminds me of Hiei, only nicer. Much nicer!" Yusuke stated and Kurama couldn't help but chuckled.  
"It's true," he whispered with a small smile.

Both of the boys glared at the people in front of them and quietly growled. Jack grabbed each boy by a wrist and led them to his room.  
"Now, to find you some clothes to wear in the outside world," Jack murmured as he rummaged through his dresser drawers.

Finally, he found some jeans and t-shirts that would fit the boys. Even though they didn't like them that much Yusuke had made it very clear that it was better than Battle Dress Uniforms.

Kurama and Yusuke were guided back to their room so that they could change. Shortly after Kurama and Yusuke came out in to very simular outfits. They were both wearing a pair of blue jeans, which were baggy as hell because they were too big, and a tight high neck t-shirt. The only differences being that Kurama was wearing a black T-shirt and Yusuke was were a red one.

"Well, I think we should go find you two some clothes now, so we are now officially off to the mall," Daniel said.  
"Oh great, I hate malls," Kurama muttered.  
"They have malls on your planet?" Sam asked.  
"What is this 'mall'?" Teal'c asked.  
"A mall is a place where there are lots of shops all crowded together and young teens love to hang out." Explained Daniel  
"That's great to know, can we go now!" Yusuke yelled out as he was in a rather pissy mood and was not happy about being held up because he desperately wanted to get out of these clothes as soon as possible.  
"Alright, alright, we're going. Come on boys," Jack said, leading them out of the base.

Yusuke looked at the base as they exited.  
"We've been in a mountain this whole time. That's a very stupid place to put a base. Well, at least where we come from. Mountains are blown up and put back together for fun. Basically it's a very bad place to try to hide anything in on our home."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at this. He was intrigued about what this planet was like and what kind of people lived there. Though, a part of him still believed that Kurama was a goa'uld. For only a goa'uld's eyes flashed gold. This was on all of the team's minds, but they didn't show it. In fact, the two boys were beginning to grow on Jack.

"O-kay. That sure is one weird planet ya' got there. Let's hurry up before it gets dark," Jack advised. They walked up to a black rav-four cruiser and everyone got in; Jack driving, Sam in the passenger seat, Daniel and Teal'c in the back and Kurama and Yusuke in the to far back seats that Jack had pulled down in the boot. They sat the rest of the way in silence, with the occasional whisper to one another as Yusuke and Kurama began making those strange growling sounds at each other again.  
'_I wander what their saying,'_ Daniel thought as he curiously stared at them over his shoulder. He would absolutely love to know what they were speaking about but he just couldn't figure out why…no, how they also spoke English and Japanese. He did love the prospect of learning a new language, though.

"_Did you hear me, Kurama?"_ Yusuke asked impatiently in the Makai tongue.  
_"Hm? Did you say something Yusuke?"_ Kurama asked as he turned his attention back towards their conversation

"_Yes, I did. I asked if you had noticed that guy's staring, but apparently you have." _Kurama grinned.  
_"You don't like when people stare Yusuke."_ It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Daniel's curiosity was doubled when Kurama started to grin and Yusuke seemed to be annoyed. They said each others' names normally, but the rest of their speech was unintelligible. It only confused him more.

Teal'c was listening in as well. He didn't like the fact that they could speak this other language that none of them knew. They could be keeping secrets from them that were very important or they could be spies. Plus, their language sounded so sinister and evil, it made a small bit of fear twinge within him. Somehow, unconsciously, he knew that these two boys were more than they appeared and that they were in fact, a force to be reckoned with. What kind of person could blow up a mountain? And even more, do it for fun? Someone with that kind of power was almost unimaginable.

Shortly afterwards they finely arrived at a big shopping complex. Yusuke looked up at the multi level building and whistled.  
"That's what I all a shopping mall," he said as he stared up at if, but then he heard Kurama grown next to him. "What's the matter Kurama? Afraid you'll end up with more fan girls?" He teased.  
"If you wish to live to see tomorrow I would shut your mouth now Yusuke," Kurama growled out threw gritted teeth but was stopped from saying anymore when he heard their host behind him laughing.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you won't get mauled by hungry fan girls here." Snickered Daniel.  
"So anyway, which why to the nearest cloths shop from here?" Asked Yusuke who was still eager to get out of the borrowed cloths from Jack.  
"Ah, this why," Said Jack as he walked off.

Yusuke looked down at the slowly growing piled of cloths. Yusuke was gob-smacked, he didn't think anyone except for maybe Keiko could ever spend this much on cloths and most of all on him. Suddenly he felt Kurama cowering behind him so he looked up and there in front of him was a mob of hungry fan girls; he growled at them and was about to tell them to piss of when one of then suddenly squealed really high pitch.  
"OH MY GOD HE'S SO HOT!" They suddenly went crazy with it excitement. They all turned to face each other to talk and Yusuke took this time to looked at Kurama, he slowly crept forwards to grab the bags and then they both ran out of the store to safety.

They ran strait by Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c with a looked of true terror on their faces.  
"Was that just…?" Ask Jack but before he could finish Teal'c cut in.  
"Indeed," They all looked at each other.  
"After them!" Shouted Jack but to their surprise they quickly found the two boys in another store nearby; sitting in a far corner on the ground.  
They all ran over to them and cornered them encase they tried to get away.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Asked Jack, Yusuke looked up.  
"Running and hiding from crazy fans girls that spotted Kurama, only usually I can scare them of but this time they wouldn't leave us alone!" Yusuke answered rather pissed off.  
"Can we just go?" Yusuke stood up and helps Kurama up; they both grabbed their bags of shopping and stood ready to leave.  
"Wait, you got chased by girls…" Jacks sentence was cut of by lode squealing coming their way and Yusuke and Kurama looked ready to run.  
"Okay, okay," And they all left the store and went back to Stargate Command.


	4. Second Authors Note: Back

_**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Stargate SG-1. I just love the shows.**_

**Authors Note:**

Okay so I'm back to where I originally was, that start of chapter four, though last time I was almost finished with this chapter when I lost it. Wish me luck in rewriting it because I know from experience that trying to rewrite something I've already written once is a very annoying thing to have to do.

Also I have reposted the first three chapters. There isn't much of a different but I read through them and tried to fix any errors in them. I'm certain that there is still one or to errors in them but I can tell you they are better then before and if by chance you find an error, please feel free to tell me so that I can fix them.

Also I'd like to note that I don't really like how these have been written but I found it to hard to try and change them to how I would write them but once I reach the point where the story will be mine with the help of MidnightAbyss's story I'm certain that the chapter might slowly get longer and I'll finely write more in my style.


	5. Chapter Four: Interrogation and Boredom

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SG-1 or YYH.**_

**Edit: A/N:** I knew the would be spelling mistacks, but not that many. Anyway, I fixed as any as I spotted but if you see more, feel free to tell me. **End of A/N**

Man is it ever good to be writing again. The only thing that was stopping me before was that I have to be the biggest procrastinator ever. That and I was dreading having to try and write something I've already written because you can never get the same thing twice.

**CHAPTER FOUR: **

After finely getting back to the base and changing into some of their new outfits, the boys were back in their room putting away their new cloths and a few other things that they had brought such as a Wii console to entertain Yusuke, some books for Kurama, a whole bunch of drawing pads, stationary and note books for them both and they even brought some board games, and of cause some toiletries. Not that Yusuke cared much, it gave him stuff to do but Kurama was a little sceptical.

'_Why do we need this much....unless they think we'll be here for awhile?'_ Kurama glanced over at Yusuke for a second. _'I hope not-' _Yusuke voice suddenly sliced though his thoughts like a knife through butter.

"Ah, screw this I'm playing that game console. Err, what did they call it?" He had thrown down the rest of his clothes on his bed and was now pulling a large box out of one of the bags. "Ah, that right. They called it a 'W-i-i" He drew out the last word as he played with it on his tongue. "What a stupid name, don't you think so Kurama?"

"Eh, yes Yusuke, it is a very silly name for game console but shouldn't you finish put your things away-"

"HEY Kurama! How do you plug this in? And what is with the controllers? Why is there no cord?" Yusuke cut in but all Yusuke heard was a sigh from behind him. Kurama folded the last of is clothes and proceed to find places for the other things.

"Perhaps Yusuke, it would be better if you put your things away first, then we can work out how that thing works." Yusuke whined but left the open box on the ground and continued to put his new clothes in the wardrobe.

* * *

Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c watch on from the briefing room with General Hammond.

"What do you think we should do? We can't keep them here but we can't just send them home either because we were unable to successfully recording the address leading to their home." Hammond scratched the side of his head as he stared up at the screen.

"Ah, well Sir. That is not completely true; we did mange to get four of the six symbols written down." Daniel said trying to sound reassuring.

"That's just great and how many times are we going to have to re-dial to find their home with there still being two unknown symbols out of the thirty remaining!" Jack whined while throwing his hands in the air and looking as if he was just about ready to throw a tantrum of some sort. Silently Daniel leaned forward and coughed to get the others attention.

"Thirty-five" He said behind his hand while looking at Jack.

"OH THAT JUST GREAT! And that's what like four-hundred different ways to dial their home!" Daniel scratched the side of his head in front of his ear nervously.

"Actually its one-thousand, one-hundred and ninety; that how many times we could end up having to re-dial in order to find their home with there still being thirty-five possible symbols to lead to their home." The room went silent until Sam decided to break it.

"Those poor boys. With that many addresses to dial, they could be stuck here for more then a few years."

"Well if that is the case we're going to have come up with a way for them to stay here so that it can't be used ageist them or us but for now I say we order in and watch some movies or something then we'll question them more thoroughly tomorrow when they are a bit more comfortable. So go ask the boys what they want for dinner, will you? Dismissed" With that the four left the room, and headed to Yusuke and Kurama's room.

* * *

Once there they found Yusuke sprawled out on the ground staring up at the roof bored and Kurama sitting in a chair reading a book in the corner.

In an instant Yusuke was on his feet in front of them.

"Oh thank god!" Yusuke grab onto Daniel and drag him over to the Wii in a tangled on the floor. "You're the know it all, geeky one right? How the hell dose this piece of crap work!" He said hysterically while pointing at the Wii. Jack, Sam and Teal'c stared, on still stud at how fast Yusuke had moved before laughing lightly at the scene before them and Kurama finally decided to look up from his book. Yusuke was all but in Daniel's face as he assembled the Wii and connected it to the television.

"It was that frigen easy! What the hell! Why couldn't you have done that earlier Kurama! To hard for that mighty brain of yours?" Kurama put his book down the small table besides him.

"No Detective. I was mearly hoping that you would put that lazy brain of your to uses, if you were as bored as you claimed there was several things you could have done, one of them being read the instruction booklet and working out how to put that console together for yourself. I believe you were simply to lost in your thoughts, so obviously you weren't as bored as you claim." He got up from his seat and work over to three of the four SG-one group.

"And what can we do for you?" All coldness that he had perversely directed at Yusuke, gone with out a trace.

Jack was the first to speak up, but first he filed away in his mind how fast Kurama can change.

"We decided to have take-out and were wondering if there was anything in particular you that you boys would like?" With out even thinking about it, Yusuke shouted.

"PIZZA!" Kurama sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I guess the vote has been made. If it is available here, we would like some pizza, please." He said politely.

"Of cause there is pizza here! You stay here and we'll go order and then we can all play the Wii."

"All right!" Yusuke shouted with his famous grin and punch the air.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were all piled into Yusuke and Kurama's room; including Janet, and Hammond, not that the room was that small. They were all sitting around drinking soda drinks and eating pizza while watching as Yusuke and Jack battled it out on Supper Mario Smash Brothers.

"How the hell? This system makes no sense! Why can't there just be a controller with lots of buttons over swinging this stick around! I'd do better with a real sword then this!" He cried as Jack beat him up with a pink, flying blob called Kirby. Kurama was the only one not completely laughing, he kept excepting any second for Yusuke to throw the controller through the wall and go on a rampage; even if that was more like something Hiei would do.

The game finally ended and Yusuke turned to Kurama. "I'd like to see you do any better Kurama." He chucked him the controller and Kurama caught it in whine hand while he finished off the pizza in his other hand.

"Alright, I believe I understand the basic of this game." What Yusuke didn't know though was that while he had been playing and losing many times, Kurama had been leisurely reading the instruction booklet while he ate. So it was no surprise that Yusuke almost face planted when Kurama measurelessly won his first match.

"You cheated! You had to have. How else could you have one first try?" He yelled while pointing at Kurama.

"No My Lord, I did not cheat. I simply ready the instructions booklet. Perhaps it is something you should consider doing in the future. It might help." He mucked as he walked by Yusuke with a slight swing in his hips, his fox side making it way though.

"Oh dear.... It would happen to be near a full moon would it?" He asked to anyone in the room. Daniel looked perplexed but answered all the same.

"Um... Yes but why dose it matter? Is something wrong?" All of the people were now focused on Yusuke.

"No, nothing wrong, just out of curiosity." He rubbed the back of his head nervously, but then; he surprisingly had an idea.

"Its just that I love to stare at the moon, you see. But where I come from there are almost always clouds in the way and you can only see the night sky once in a blue moon. In fact you see the moon and stars so little, that whenever you can see them, we often climb to the highest point and stare at them all night; well at least until the clouds come back, and always make up our own constellations because by the next time you see them again, you won't remember the old ones. So I was wondering if Kurama and I could star gaze on next full moon. PLEASE?" He even added the puppy eyes for more affect.

"I'll think about it. Anyway it is getting late, so we should all go to sleep since we still have things to do tomorrow." They all picked up all the rubbish and left the room, leaving the boys to sleep.

* * *

The following day the boys woke early out of habit, like they always did back in Makai, and went about their usual procedures of getting ready. Though to their surprise there was no one guarding their door, so they saw no reason why they couldn't go and brush their teeth next door and such. Next thing they heard was someone panicking so Yusuke poked his head out the door, with a tooth brush still in hand and a mouth full of tooth past.

"_Geeze, wat iz the rush?"_ He asked Jack while tiring not to lose his mouths content.

"_Ew, Yusuke that is disgusting. Spit that out before you speak next time. Its rude."_ Said Kurama as he exited the bath room; behind him he could hear Yusuke rinsing his mouth.

"_Sor'y about that."_ He grinned while rubbing the back of his head. What they both failed to notice in their still slightly sleepy state was that they were speaking in their native tongue; though if Jacks expression was anything to go by, they soon figured it out.

"Eh, oh. Our apologies Jack. It still early and speaking our home tongue just comes a lot more naturally when we're still waking up." Kurama bowed politely.

"Oh, don't worry about it. So er.. anyway. I just came by to take you to the cafe for breakfast." At that point they all heard Yusuke stomach grumbled and Jack couldn't help but cackle. He was sure that these two were going to be the death of him with how much he seemed to laugh at their antics and he had to admit that while he barely knew them it would be a sad day when they could finally go home.

* * *

In the cafe they had been met by the rest of the group and were now head towards the briefing room to interrogate the two boys. Once there they were met by one other.

General Hammond spoke up as he introduced the to boys the stranger.

"Kurama, Yusuke, this is Jacob. He is from a race called the Tok'ra; I have asked him to be here today because his race can always see true lies-" Yusuke cut in.

"So he's like a walking lie detector? That is so cool!" Kurama could only sigh at his friend childlikeness.

"Yes, I do suppose you could say that I am like a walking lie detector, Yusuke, was it and Kurama. It is a pleasure to meet you both." He gave a low bow of his head to each of them. "Though I did think you might be a little older from all that I've heard thus far." The boys looked at each other with knowing smiles before taking seats next to each other at one end of the table while the SG-one team and Janet sat in the middle and the General and Jacob at the fair end of the long table.

General Hammond cleared his throat and set his hand in front of him.

"As you two know you are both in this room right now because we have a few questions we need to ask you. You see right now we are in the middle of a war with certain races and then you two unexpectedly appeared, so I hope you understand our caution."

"Sir we absolutely understand where you are coming from. Our world may not be at war with others but where we come from." Kurama signalled between Yusuke and himself. "There are few rules but in the few that there are; one of the first is survival of the fittest."

"Wow, that sounds tough, but surly it's not that bad?" Jack cut in. Both boys thought of replying but thought better of it; it would only make them sound more dangerous to the humans and Tok'ra before them. Hammond cleared his throat again.

"Alright, well first; would you tell us who you are and what you are?" Both boys looked between each other, truly fearing their reaction to the answer to the second part of that question. It was Yusuke who answered this question.

"I am Urameshi, Yusuke or Yusuke Urameshi as you English speakers say. I am the number one bad-ass around and have only lost one battle before. I am also the King and Lord of all of Makai; our home world, though personally I prefer to let the other Lords run it and do all the boring bits." He flicked his hand as if to show how boring it was. "My friend besides me is Yoko, Kurama or again Kurama Yoko to you. He is the second in command and successor to our friend Lord Yomi." They stood and bowed respectably, then remained standing for the time. It was Kurama who spoke next.

"What we are, is slightly different and..." He stopped for a second and took a breath. "Please, don't be frightened. We are known as Yokai or Demons." He didn't wait for any kind of interruption, knowing he would find it harder to finish. "I, more pacifically am a Fox Yokai, while Yusuke is know as a rare type of Yokai called a Mazoku. Shall we show them my Lord?" He turned to face Yusuke who was trying to figure out wither he should smile like a fool or stand as stiff, as he felt frightened for their reactions. Jacob, already looked slightly frightful, but he quickly plastid a grin on his face.

"Yeah, why not. Sides, it would be nice to feel whole again." He scratched the back of his head before he powered up, a barely noticeable blue light that slowly turned red seemed to surround him, his hair grew down to his ankles, his brown eyes turned blood red and blue tattoos appeared on his skin. Kurama did the same only his light was white, and his once red hair turned white, he sprouted a long white tail on his back side and ear on his head, the last thing to change were his eyes that went from vibrant green to gold. Gasps were heard through the crowned before them; Yusuke and Kurama stepped back preparing for anything as Jacob jumped back and was ageist the wall and Teal'c was standing and has his weapon pointed it at them, with the end open ready to fire.

"Why do you have gold eyes? Only Goa'uld have gold eyes; and you" He pointed at Yusuke. "Yours are blood red. Only somthing of pure evil would have such coloured eyes. Just as your name suggests; you two truly are DEMONS." He spat the last word. Both Yusuke and Kurama were hurt but they would never show it, not in front of a pertenchal enemy.

"Now hold up! You can spat your shit about me as much as you like, my old man Raizen is the one you can blame for them but what's all this shit about these Goa'uld? Kurama is in no way or form one of them, so I'll ask you nicely. TAKE IT BACK or I'll make you. You can't go blaming someone for their eye colour, it is not our fault." He was now in a slightly more defensive form, one wrist gripped in his other hand hanging loosely at his waist.

"Now, now. Lets calm down here. We don't want a fight-" Jack was cut off by Yusuke.

"No, you don't, because one of my bullets could blow this whole place to hell in a second but then Kurama and I would never get home." He growled, Kurama put his hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

"_Yusuke what he said is irrelevant and you said it your self. We just want to get home, so I'm asking as a friend; please calm down."_ He growled in their tongue for only Yusuke's ears. Yusuke took a deep breath in before he let it back out.

"Fine, for you Kurama. Not them." He spoke in English and slid down the wall behind him and sat cross legged on the ground; his hair and tattoos vanished but his eyes remained red.

"Look Teal'c he has stopped now, I'm asking to stop to. Don't go shouting of things before you have the facts. I will admit that my first thought when I saw the gold eyes was Goa'uld, but Teal'c what Goa'uld has a tail and eyes? Answer me that?" Jack said smugly but calmly, knowing there could be only one answer.

"None, I am sorry. I have acted rushed and didn't not think. Please accept my apologies Yusuke and Kurama." Teal'c put his weapon against the wall and sat back down.

General Hammond cleared his throat.

"Now that all that is-" He was suddenly cut off by blaring sirens. In a second Yusuke was fully transformed again and both Kurama and he were alerted. Next thing the people in the room saw was both their face go from a frown to a smile and they were gone.

* * *

**A/N:** I was going to make this longer and write it slightly different but I'm really tired but I also really wanted to finish this and put it up tonight because it's already well OVER DUE. I hope its okay. Also I was trying to decided for a while whether I should bring him in now or later but I really wanted him in the story already so here he is, well he's on his way anyway. Hope you have enjoyed readying this so far and I hope it can only get better for you as I right. I try my best to make my chapters long though I may not often do so, sadly I could have to night but I'm to tired. Night from me now. I'll possably re-read this tomorrow and find many spelling and gramma errors. ^___^


End file.
